Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza '''(or Freddy's) is the main setting of ''Five Nights of Freddy's. ''It is a family-friendly restaurant which provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronics. The main mascot and figurehead himself is Freddy Fazbears alongside his friends Bonnie and Chica. Although this place looks charming and family-friendly, it actually has a very dark and disturbing past. History Known Employees * '''Mike Schidmt: '''A night shift Security Guard who works in the Office at the pizzeria to watch the animatronics and look after them. He managed to survive them by shutting doors and finding them via Security Camera's. * '''Phone Guy: '''The previous Security Guard who worked there before Mike. He died when he was stuffed into an animatronic suit by one of them. Animatronics * '''Freddy Fazbear: '''The lead singer of the pizzeria's band. He is a brown bear animatronic and he is the titular character. * '''Chica:''' '''The backup singer of the pizzeria's band. She is a yellow chicken animatronic and is the only female animatronic. * '''Bonnie: '''The guitarist of the pizzeria's band. He is a purple rabbit animatronic. * '''Foxy: '''The inhabitant of Pirate's Cove. He is a red fox animatronic. * '''Golden Freddy: '''The possible former Freddy Fazbear. Locations Five Nights at Freddy's * Backstage: A small room located left to the Show Stage, used to store spare animatronic parts. It consists of a small table with an endoskeleton and a Bonnie head. It features a shelf at the back which holds many animatronic masks except for Foxy. * Dining Area: A large area with tables lined up in rows, ready for parties. The tables are covered with white tablecloths with confetti patterns on them. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats. Chairs line the table on both sides, the chairs have confetti patterns as well, and have a large gold star on the backrest of each chair. The floor itself with tiled with blue and red tiles. * East Hall: A dark hallway, lighted by a single light, with the floor almost entirely hidden from the camera's view. Star decorations and wires also hang from the ceiling. On the wall are three cheerful posters of the animatronic characters. On the left is Chica which has the text "EATING TIME!" in large letters above her head, the center is Freddy with the text "FUN TIME!" above his head and the third is Bonnie with the text "PARTY TIME!" in large letters above his head. * Kitchen: An unseen room which connected to the East Hall and Dining Room. The camera for this is disabled and only audio is heard from it such as Freddy's jingle if he goes through or animatronics clanging on various plates, pans, etc. * Pirate Cove: A closed-off area which is home to Foxy who is hidden by a large, cylindrical purple colored curtain decorated with stars and sparkles. Outside stands a sign which reads "SORRY! OUT OF ORDER." Two lights can be seen on the back wall. Foxy will slowly emerge from the curtains and escape if the monitors are not regularly kept on him. * Restrooms: The camera's view of this is a small hallway with a set of doorways leading to the men's and women's restrooms. The outer walls are decorated with festive pizza decorations; the top of the restroom walls are grayish, while the bathroom part is tiled in a black and white checkboard fashion as well as the floor. * Show Stage: Seems to be a corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters: Freddy Fazbear, Chica and Bonnie, and it is assumed to be where they play. On the wall behind them in some sort of circular decoration that looks like clouds. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall as well. The floor is not visible, either on the monitor or on the picture where the player gets paid. Star ornaments can be seen hanging from the ceiling as well. * Supply Closet: A small room with a shelf on the wall opposite to the doorway. On the shelf are labeled bottles. On the far walls, a broom can be seen with a balled-up piece of paper sitting next to it. The far wall and the floor have the same colored tiling, except the floor's tiling is larger. Next to the broom is a mop sitting next to the bucket. Near the camera, there seems to be some sort of board with a wheel attached to it. On the ceiling hangs a light which illuminates the floor below. The floor and lower parts of the wall are both made from gray and black checkered tiles. A door is also seen. * The Office: A small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, as well as a fan, a drink and various balled up paper. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitored devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. On top of one of the monitoring screen sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronics. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. Next to the posters are drawings, mostly obscured: the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right illustrates two children around a birthday cake with what may Freddy and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawings has large, colored text on what appears to read on top "MY FUN DAY!!!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscured in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronics, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils. * West Hall: A hallway leading from the Dining Area to the Office. At the far end of the hallway, the Dining Area can be seen, as well as a light. There is a door on the left with a low light shining through. From the ceiling hangs star decorations. * attic: where sister location will be found. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters